Crimson Romance
by Souriyu19
Summary: That night Itachi came home..everything changed. Now so many years later a little blond is going to stumble upon the secret of the Uchiha brothers and maybe the secret of himself as well. All warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I distinctly remember (If I haven't eaten those strange little white candies again...) that the show Naruto is not my property but the property of Studio Perrot, Tv Tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto. But I will say one thing and one thing only!**_

_**This story contains: Mild confusion, Mild language, Shounen Ai, Yaoi , extreme bouts of mood swings, Itachi being a caring older brother (Oh my G--!), sad attempts at humor, crazy girls, sexy boys, Naruto being really really smart and contrite, sexy boys, OOC's (Minor), author ADD, adorable Uchiha kids, sexy boys, mean Uchiha parents, death of Uchiha parents and sexy boys...**_

_**Damn you yaoifix and your addicting banner!**_

_**This is your only warning because I will not post this warning again,(Makes my story longer than it already is and frustrates the reader) please take time to read this or don't read the story. Thank you and enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Crimson Romance_

_Preface_

_The only thing someone could ever know that was real was pain. It didn't matter where it came from or how it takes it's toll on the body. It only mattered if it was there or not, if it burned so deep in your heart that it tore you apart at night and made you restless...this truly was how I thought but, I never wanted to hurt people. That's just not something that I could stand...seeing my friends with sad and depressed faces. I won't ever let them frown around me, even though it hurts to keep it in myself._

_._._._

A slight aging maid bustled all around the Uchiha mansion in disarray, desperately looking for something while cleaning things. Her brown hair sat a top her head in a messy sort of ponytail that bobbed as bent to look under the sofa's of the large entertainment room. "Young Master?" she called in a motherly voice that suited her somewhat bulky yet mothering frame. A book fell as she rose and she caught it with cat-like reflexes, placing it back on the self and then looking behind it hearing small, boyish giggles.

She huffed half-heartedly, rolling her sleeves for the task at hand. How her master could become such a pain this night was astounding. He was always polite and gentle and could entertain himself quietly, usually reading or playing some instrument that he would master in only days time. But; a small smile crossed her features as she spotted a raven head trying to hide behind one of the huge stuffed animals his butler would often bring for him. But _he _was coming home today.

The young master's older brother.

She had accompanied him as he went to see his father, a foreboding man that usually left the child in anyone's care but his own; and his wife, who was always too 'busy' to ever pay the child a sliver of mind; and couldn't believe the child's beauty at their one sentence to him of the day. _"Itachi is coming home tomorrow."_ She could still picture the young master in his room, picking out the best clothes to wear and the best gift for his brother's return. She could never dream of anything more precious. Now if she could only get the little tyke into the tub!

For some odd reason, the child hated baths. He loved it when she bathed him but often made it a chore with anyone else. Now that he was excited, even she had problems trying to catch the little demon. Cute as the young master may be to her, she could strangle him in a heartbeat for making her feel her age before she was able to present him to the older master. Another giggle snapped something in her and her face contorted into a sinister grin, green eyes glowing.

She made to leave the room, sighing in disappointment as she stood by the door. "Alas," she started dramatically "I cannot catch young master at with my aging body. The bath will run cold and since young master is not allowed at the table without his cleaning, I will have to tell Itachi that his brother does not wish to see him. Oh woe as me..." she put a hand to her head and closed her eyes with a feigned but knowing forlorn face.

A blur of white, black, ivory and royal blue came shooting from his hiding place among his stuffed lions. "Don't do that Ms. Francesca! Itachi will be so mad at me," she heard the young master cry as he clung to her leg. She could help but smile at the adorable little six-year-old. Her young master had the palest skin she had ever seen on a boy. In his first days as his wet nurse she often mistook the young master for a girl, until she changed his diaper and found out that he was not only a boy, but he had excellent aim.

A wetness crept into her cloth and she realized the child was beginning to cry. She swooped down with a speed that could rival an eagle's and scooped him up in her arms, hugging him close and patting his back. "Don't worry young master. I know how long you have waited for the older master to receive you. I will not let you go to the table dirty but I will not let you miss this evening either," the child leaned back in her arms and it took all her will power not to coo at the child. His stunning, dark-gray eyes were watery, turned up in little crescents as he smiled a small smile with his missing canine. He hugged her neck, snuggling to her like a kitten would do it's mother as she led him to the bath.

"Mama..." her breath hitched. The young master always had that kind of sensitivity in him to call her things like that, and since she had no children of her own, she was often shocked and appalled that this child's own mother neglected him like she did. She could never get how someone could turn down a child so pure and sweet as the child resting in her arms. She hugged him closer, her slightly large hand rubbing his back as she sat him down to get him ready for his bath.

"When do you think Itachi will be here?" The small voice rang as she began to strip him of his clothes. Her green eyes smiled at the child's impatience but she said nothing, only removing his clothes and getting the soaps and scents he liked best while he sat on the basin's edge, looking at the ceiling. He often disliked his maid when she ignored him but he could never stay to mad at her for long. She was way too nice. The smell of lavender and vanilla filled the room and he briefly forgot his annoyance at his maid's disregard to answer his question.

The basin was huge, so huge in fact that the raven often tried to swim in it but his maid often scolded him with a soft, stern voice not to. Gentleman do not swim in their baths. He pouted as she lifted him into the heavenly smelling bath, the warm water making him shiver. "Ms. Francesca?" He was led back to dip in the water as she wet his hair to shampoo.

"Yes young master?" she smiled as the raven sighed, his eyes slipping shut.

"Do you think I'll ever be as great as Itachi" she stopped rubbing a particularly good spot at the crown of his head as she looked at him. Inside her disgust for the people she worked for overtook her, her mind spouting a whole mess of obscenities to them. Outside her gentle smile dropped and her eyes became sad, her young master made a questioning noise.

"Young master," she said, her voice gravely but soft "I don't think you will ever be like Itachi. I don't think you ever should." She watched as her young master's eyes welled with fresh tears, his face conveying an inner pain that shook her conscience to the bone.

"You don't...you d..don't think I'll ever be as great as him?" She winced at his stuttering, it was hardly ever present...even when he cried.

"That's not what I meant, young master." The raven fell quiet, letting his maid bathe him until he was clean and rich smelling of his bath scents. Clothes of the finest silk and the most comfortable cotton adorned him and normally he would be extremely talkative while his maid dressed him, but no words would come out. All he could do was replay his maid's words in his mind, not fully understanding. She brushed his hair slowly, pulling out every kink and knot until it fell straight to his neck in a style a gentleman would wear, then stepped back.

"I think...I think your brother would want you not to follow him," she said as she looked at his sullen face, which snapped to attention at her words "I think, he enjoys the way you are as you are, young master." This of course put the little raven into deeper thought _'The way I am, as I am?'_ He looked over himself in his royal blue suit with silver trimming and the cobalt shirt, then suddenly found his black, shiny shoes more appealing _'_

_The way I am, as I am.' _His mouth thinned in confusion but his maid picking him up knocked him back to reality."Come on. Let's get you downstairs so you can show your brother how big you've gotten." That lit up the young masters face but she could see in his eyes that he still had a lot of curious questions.

The stairs always took a lot out of his maid and he couldn't help but notice. If this wasn't such a formal event and he was allowed into the kitchen, he would fetch her a glass of water and help her into a chair as soon as they descended but he couldn't. As soon as he was at the bottom step, people whisked him away with complements and affection.

These people never really meant anything they said, they only did it to keep in the Uchiha's good graces, although the raven could easily tell any of them that his parents wouldn't really care if they did sneer at him. He constantly felt ladies pinching his cheeks and men patting his head, and younger women kissing his cheek, and younger men patting his back; it was getting annoying.

He was about burst when the the sound of doors opening stopped the groping hands. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha stepped inside the room with regal presence. The young master looked on as they called attention to the guests from the front of the room where two chairs, like thrones, sat at a high peak. Fugaku's voice was the one that filled the room with a deep, dark, and rich sound "My good friends, thank you for coming out tonight to celebrate the joyous return of our son." although the words had emotion in their meaning, he spoke them without a thread of emotion. Like a robot.

Mikoto's voice was next, the temperature in the room dropping a couple of degrees as her voice flowed over the room like a winter night, cold but beautiful "We are happy to welcome him home in honor of being the youngest of our family to complete his training with high regard," the younger master slowly looked down, his body boiling with anger as they talked so well about Itachi. They never talked about him like that. Only--

"It is our pleasure to welcome you back my son," she said, tears dotting her eyes "Itachi!" Dimming gray eyes refused to look at the doors as his beloved older brother walked through them, eyes dull and uninterested. Itachi's now crimson eyes swept quickly over the crowd, ignoring the cheers and praise as they searched for one person in particular, the whole reason he lived. They widened a fraction seeing his little brother defeated stature as their mother and father call him up to receive their thanks. He bluntly ignored them, walking swiftly through the crowd to his younger brother who was close to tears.

"Sasuke..." he called out softly, so softly that only the raven could hear him. Gray eyes look up at his brother and gasp at the crimson his eyes now held. What happened to his brother's gentle gray eyes, the deep, dark gray eyes that looked so much like his own. His brother gave him no time to ask, scooping the younger boy into his arms and leaving out of the doors again ignoring everyone, including the scathing glare of his father.

The raven felt every bouncing move of his older brothers graceful walk and many times he had wanted to ask his brother where they were going, but the crimson gaze that shone on him caught his words. _'What happened to him?'_ He thought as his brother pushed open the door to his room, walked in briskly and shut it behind him. A click alerted the younger master that the door had locked.

Itachi sat his brother on his soft, velvet blankets then sat next to him, pulling his brother into his lap and hugging him. Sasuke sat with shock on dominate on his face until he felt his brothers arms bobbing and wetness seeping into his clothes.

Childlike gray eyes widened to hurtful sizes as Itachi sobbed on his shoulder, his brother's whimpering making tears fill his own eyes. Itachi never cried, he was six years older than he was, the prodigy of the Uchiha family and took it in stride. Sasuke's mouth finally opened "I..Itachi..." said boy tightened his arms, like his brother would fade. A few more heart wrenching sobs and Itachi pulled away; the younger raven gasped. "I...Itachi! Your hurt! Ms. Fran--!"

Itachi's hand was warm and could often be a comfort to him but right now the younger raven found it constricting and uncomfortable. Itachi was bleeding from his eyes! His eyes were hurting him! "Sasuke," the younger's eyes met the elder's, full of worry for his brother "I...I'm not normal anymore...I...They...they did..." Itachi closed his eyes after that, body trembling with more sobs. Sasuke's worry for his brother's injury turned into worry for his brother's mind as more of the red tears slipped down his face.

Itachi blinked in surprise as a small pale hand made to brush his tears away. "What did they do? What did they do to you?!" his little brother whispered harshly, Itachi could see the fruit of hate growing in those dark, childlike eyes. The elder's mouth opened to speak but a harsh banging stopped his words, Fugaku's angry voice pouring through. "Itachi! You were rude to our guests! Come and apologize or you'll be sorry boy!" Crimson eyes hardened with fury and Sasuke watched as a bit of amber flickered through them.

Tears welled in Itachi's eyes as he looked down at the only person he ever considered family, dark-gray eyes looking on in fear, anger and concern. He bit his lip "Sasuke...would you hate me if I did something really bad right now..." The child's eyes widened and then became confused, he could never hate his brother. His brother loved him.

"Itachi open this damn door!" Not even if Itachi did something really bad.

"Itachi please open the door. We spent so much time to plan this for you!" Not even if they loved him more.

Because Itachi loved him more than anyone.

He shook his head, his own tears slipping down his cheeks as his brother smiled weakly and picked him up again. Itachi opened his walk-in closet and told Sasuke to stay inside, even if the things he hears are not good and even if something sounds wrong. "Stay inside and don't come out until I tell you, okay?" Again the younger nodded. Itachi hugged him one last time before shutting the door and enveloping Sasuke in a heavy darkness.

Sasuke heard a door open, Itachi's door, and heard his mother and father's light footsteps.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" He heard care in her voice, a care never spared for him.

"Answer her boy!" It wasn't screamed but it was dark, deep; anger. Itachi said nothing and dark-gray eyes widened when a resound slap of skin met his ears. His small hands covered his mouth to keep from making a noise.

"Why won't you answer me? My son, what's wron--"

"What's wrong, Mother? What's wrong! What wrong is that I sat here, everyday of my life, and listened to you and my father put all your false love and care into me!" Itachi yelled finally.

"So this is about that _mistake_ of a brother you have--" Tiny tears fell down a small porcelain face hearing his father say that "We should have just gave him away from the start, ungrate--"

"Shut the hell up! Don't you ever talk about Sasuke like that! This isn't about him this is about what you did to me! Father do you know what they did to me!" a shaky breath and then Itachi's voice got really low "The turned me into a monster. A monster father! All this fucking good breeding just for you two to let that _thing _bite me and turn me into _this_!"

"You should be happy!" Sasuke flinched at his father's yell; his father never yelled before "We gave you everything you could ever want! It's only natural that you pay your due boy! You and that little waste of a human life you call your brother"

"Stop it! Please...stop" Mikoto finally broke down, a loud thump told Sasuke she had fell to her knees.

"No, Mother. You knew about this too. You're just as bad as he is! 'I'm the youngest Uchiha to ever complete this'" he said mockingly "I'm the **only **Uchiha to ever _**try**_ this! You fed me to that thing! Let it do what ever it wanted just so you'd be satisfied, huh _Dad_? Are you happy! I'm your ultimate weapon now huh!"

"Shut up you ungrateful child," Mikoto's voice yelled, she was fed up "So what if you are different....Itachi you are a great asset to this world! With you we can finally end wars! Japan will have the greatest military force in the world. We'll have anything we want: shoes, clothes, money! Itachi we'll be gods." Sasuke bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at the dark wall in disgust.

"You selfish cunt. I see what some people mean when they say women are the scum of the earth. I won't do this. I won't be your little toy! I won't do whatever you want and...I will not let you taint my little brother like this! I won't." That was the last words Sasuke heard before his mother and father screamed, first in anger, then fear then in agony. Some crunching sounds and sickening splats made the little six-year-old's stomach turn in disgust. His hand pressed down harder, trying to prevent him from puking.

Itachi's soft sobs filled his ears, a hard sound to hear at that moment. His soft footsteps approached the door and Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the blood coated man that was his brother. He could help but want to scream as Itachi grew nearer, the only thing he could see was so much blood. Itachi looked at Sasuke with sad crimson eyes, opening his mouth and telling his little brother one of his most life-altering tales.

_._._._

_Some time later_

_._._._

".To!"

A young blond sat high in a tree limb, dozing slightly in the spring wind. His arms were tucked behind his to support his head and his body was curled on his side. One black sandaled foot lay dangling, swaying with little effort as the man continued to doze. It was an all too beautiful scene, if not for a voice rattling the very ground thousands of feet below him.

"Naruto! Get down here this instant!"

The young boy turned slightly, his back showing where his chest used to be and his leg coming from it dangling position. They way he faced now was more toward the sun and his tanned skin glowed softly. A rounded face chiseling with adulthood and six odd slashes down his cheeks, each one perfectly made and the same shape, height, and width. A small nose twitched as the wind blew through the yellow hair again. He cuddled more into himself, like a cat...or a fox.

He didn't have long to keep resting peacefully as the tree under him started to crack loudly, a good sign that the trunk was broken. Sapphire eyes opened, half lidded and sleepy as his body moved swiftly, black and orange moving in the sky gracefully and fluidly. The tree fell with his muttered 'timber' as he landed on the grass, safe and sound. He was kissing it in the next instant. "Oww! Baa-chan! I still have a brain in there you know!"

"Could have fooled me!" She said haughtily but angrily.

"Evil old hag..." he muttered as he pressed his hands to the ground to steady himself.

"What was that?" she said gently, a dark, ominous aura surrounding her smiling face.

He gulped "N...Nothing Baa-chan!," he pressed hard, sending his small body acrobatically to his feet and reaching a hand behind his head with a grin "What have you got for me to do today?"

"Brat..." she motioned for him to move back as she dropped the bag she had been holding, pushing back one of her beach blonde pigtails after. The shorter blond eyed the bag warily as she grabbed something out of the center pocket and threw it to him. "What do you know about the Haruno family brat."

"Haruno..." he paused in thought, head tilted to one side as he put two fingers under his chin "...Aren't they one of the richest families in Japan? The one who has the supermodel daughter who is second in line to be the first female ninja warrior this year?"

"That's right! Where did you—" she gaped as he looked over the paper she gave him.

"Internet." Tsunade sweat dropped, kid these days.

"Well...she has been invited to meet the someone for an marriage interview to marry one of the youngest sons of a very prestigious family." Naruto made a face like he had eaten something sour.

"And you need me...why?" Tsunade deadpanned Naruto.

"She's worried about the people after her for her money. She worried that these people aren't really genuine in what they offer so her parents have asked me to find her a 'high quality' body guard and you're the best I know..." she trailed off, knowing instantly that--

"Well since you say it like that, Baa chan"--his big head would make the choice for him; she smiled.

"So it's a yes?"

"How much am I getting for this?" Tsunade smiled even wider.

"50,000 yen..." The blond's moth dropped open, this was his biggest job in...forever.

"I'll do it!" Tsunade thought her face would break from smiling so hard.

"Alright kit. I need you to go home and get changed in the outfit I picked out for you to wear." she pointed to the bag "Also, do something to your hair, this girl is very picky about people." The blond nodded, to busy in his fantasy about buying all the ramen he wanted with all the yen he'd get for this job. The bag floated on his back with deft fingers and in a gust of wind he was gone. Tsunade's smile got lazy as she walked from the clearing. _'Sake baby here I come...'_

_._._._

Naruto stalked down the streets in a white dress shirt and crisp black jeans with a short jean jacket over his shoulder. His normally spiky hair was straight and neat, falling over his eyes in a way people would fine adorable and alluring...so why was he angry? Oh...Uzumaki Naruto was angry because after an hour of the stupid hairstylist yanking and pulling and straighting his beloved, spiky mane of hair the woman had the audacity to call him a 'cute' little kid. He growled under his breath menacingly; he was not a kid!

It wasn't his fault he was smaller than most guys and a little feminine...he looked better than the stupid woman doing his hair anyway.

_'This woman better not be a pain or Tsunade's going to get it, large pay day or not' _his inner chibi said as he cracked his knuckles and kept walking briskly to this woman's house. _'Haruno...Haruno....Here it is!' _He smirked as he faced the house...err...mansion. The gates that greeted him stood in front of a beautifully done long walk way that led to a barely distinguishable white and red dot at the end.

The security followed his every movement as he walked calmly to the gates, camera's recording his image and guns locked on his small frame. His smirk became small and seemingly innocent as he disappeared from vision, nothing but a small gust of wind where his body used to be.

He reappeared in front of the house, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning back coolly as some guards ran from the lavishly styled doors. Naruto gave them his foxy grin "Hey guys! I'm looking for a miss--" he fished out a piece of paper with his charges name on it "Haruno Sa...Sakura. Would you guys happen to know where she is?" Just then the guards parted and a pink-haired woman came forward. Naruto rolled his eyes _'Baa-chan you've got to be kidding me!' _"Who are you?" she asked in a sweet voice, but Naruto caught the undercurrent of a bolder girl.

He grinned wider as he pointed a thumb at himself "Uzumaki Naruto! I was sent here to escort Ms. Haruno to the interview site." She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in dissatisfaction.

"You can't be serious?! You're like, what, fifteen years old! Go play somewhere else little boy." She said, her tone was mocking and full of amusement; amusement Naruto had no laughter for. His face turned serious as he eyed the woman in front of him in her pink, Chinese style sleeveless dress and matching knee high boots. He tsked "Never judge, Ms. Haruno," He mocked her back as she turned, laughing.

She turned back around "What, you're saying she actually sent a shrimp to guard me. Please--" she gestured behind her with a great sweep of her arms, all the men behind her smirked or smiled as she did "--these guys could do a better job in their sleep."

Naruto's eye twitched but he smiled anyway "Why don't we see, Ms. Haruno?"

"What?"

"I said why don't we see. If I can't kick any your guards butts I'll go home and give up this sweet offer." Sakura seemed to ponder this and it was at this time Naruto noticed how short her dress was. The sakura petals danced on the sides of her pale legs from the intricate obi she wore, mixing wonderfully with the design on her dress. Her stockings and obi were a darker pink while the dress and boots were lighter. On her neck she wore a red choker with a emerald gem the color of her eyes. She looked like one of those girls you'd see in video games.

Sakura motioned for one of her guards to come forward and Naruto had to fight to hold in a giggle. The guy was huge, muscles rippling from everywhere on his body in a fearsome way. He was bald, the light from the sun refracting of his head and making Naruto think of a crystal ball. He was dressed just like all of the guards, in a ridiculous red outfit that looked even more ridiculous with his bulging size. "Kuma...please show this _boy_ the power of the Haruno elite guards..." she said sweetly and softly, seductively. It made the blond gag.

"Yes, Haruno-hime." It was hard but Naruto fought the giggle that was threating to spill from his lips. The man charged soon after the comment but Naruto just stood there, still reeling from the hilarity of the guards last statement. A heavy, pale fist fell down and Kuma was so sure that it was going to hit the target...until he fell forward and hit nothing but air; Naruto a little ways behind him looking thoughtful.

"You know 'hime' shouldn't be something to describe someone like you, Ms Haruno," Kuma punched again, only to hit the air and fall forward again "I think 'chan' would be better...Sakura-chan...what a nice ring, ne'." Kuma, throughly frustrated, punched at Naruto furiously. Naruto, throughly amused, kept moving a little short of impact. Kuma let out a beastly scream his frustration grew and Naruto took pity, allowing the man to punch him...or so he thought.

Naruto fell to the ground lifelessly, as if really hurt and Sakura started to laugh "Insolent little boy couldn't even take one hit! Such s--" her laughing stopped and her eyes widened as the Naruto on the ground poofed into a log and the real Naruto came flying through the air to land on Kuma's back. "Although...I doubt you would ever think about the name..." he said loudly from his place perched on the man's neck, legs around his neck. In a movement no one could believe if they saw it Naruto leaned back, taking the bulky man with him as he neared the ground, and flipped him over to the ground hard. The ground shaking at the impact.

Sakura's mouth couldn't seem to close. She stared, wide-eyed at the boy who just flipped her tallest, strongest and _biggest _guard over as he flipped back to his feet, pushing his short blond hair away. He not only proved he was fast but for the Kuma to be forced to lean down with the boy proved that he had some strength or some kind of weight. She gasped as the boy offer a hand to her guard and hefted the man to his feet. Not even _she _could do that and she faced Mt. Modoriama after grueling hours of obstacles. This kid was amazing!

"Now will you let me take you, Sakura-chan?" he said innocently, Kuma patted the kid on the back.

"Haruno-hime?" the man said, he had a surprisingly gentle voice. Sakura made a face, still in denial about the kid but too shocked to fight anymore. She nodded and Naruto sighed in relief, finally he could get on with this job. Sakura snapped her fingers and a black sports car came zooming from the long drive way. It skidded and stopped just an inch short of Kuma. A blonde girl stepped out, flinging her long hair behind her shoulder. Naruto grimaced again.

"Hey forehead! Took you long enough!" This girl had voice like the pinknette, only a little bit more mature.

"Yeah you should be glad you were able to finish that buffet you pig!" Not such a sweet voice anymore, the blonde glanced Naruto's way.

"Who's the shrimp?" '_That's it!'_

"I am **not **a shrimp! So I'm a little short for my age. Lighten the heck up I'm only seventeen!" He yelled at the two girls, who went quiet after his little rant. The blonde snickered after a little while "What the heck is so funny?!"

"Settle down, settle down. I'm Ino and I'll be your driver today," she said pleasantly, carefully and intelligently adverting his attention. Naruto gaped, she didn't look like a driver.

The blonde looked twice as stylish as the pink-haired girl: an off the shoulders, long-sleeved purple top that had all kinds of pretty flowers decorating it horizontally and stopped just a little ways above her belly button, a cute little blue jean miniskirt that showed off her long pretty legs and some black boots with neon purple shoestrings. Along with the thousands of necklaces and earrings she wore she had every guy, but the small blond, starring at her.

"Yamanaka Ino is one of the most well known singers in Japan, she also likes to participate in ninja warrior." Kuma said from his side, noticing the blank look on the blond's face. The blonde girl smiled softly before getting back into the car and yelling for Sakura to 'move her ass.' Sakura sighed, closing her eyes in irritation before getting in the car and yelling at Ino about how her 'ass is too big to move.' Naruto sighed in irritation as well as he slid into the back seat, throwing his bag on the floor. _'This is going to be a long ride' _

_._._._

_'Shoot me...shoot me please!' _The final stretch of the estate was in view and Naruto was sitting with his hands gripping his pants so hard they almost ripped. His eyes were wide and vigilant but he couldn't help but want to beat the ever living crap out of the two girls who were singing karaoke in off-key. _'Oh god it hurts!' _He moaned in his mind as they sang a chalkboard's rendition of Hatsune Miku's "Love is war"

A little while into the trip, Ino started to sing one of her most popular songs off her new album "Tenshi" and Naruto commented on how nice her voice sounded. Her voice was lovely and the melody was light and airy, giving the song an outer worldly sound. Then Sakura decided to sing. Sakura could sing higher songs than Ino so he roughly divided their voices.

Ino sounded a lot like a contralto or mezzo-soprano while Sakura was a soprano. They thanked him for his praise but, as they started to get bored they started to annoy the crap out of him by singing off key to the most horrible American and Japanese songs. It made him want to take his comments and shove them right up their-- "It's huge!" Ino gasped, drawing Naruto from his musings. His eyes strayed from his window to the center window and he gasped as well.

It was big but Naruto's breath caught at the sheer beauty of the place. The outside of the mansion was a white color, varying from pure white to off white and was only enhanced by the beauty of the plants and other artwork that surrounded it. There were statues of tigers and bird, fountains with intricate designs that looked like it took years to make, the place even had it's own clock tower right in the middle of a square that they circled around to get to the main building. As they rode by they saw a brunette tending to the garden and stared at him in awe as he careful watered and cut each flower and plant.

Ino stopped right at the walkway, and had to gawk when a young white-haired man opened her doors for her and everyone else. He smiled at all of them before gesturing to the door "Welcome young master and young mistresses, follow me please." The doors were opened by two beautiful women dressed in white, one with blue hair and one with black, as the white haired man led them through. "My name is Art and I'm one of many butlers for the young masters..."

"Masters?" Art smiled softly, his bluish-gray eyes twinkling making him seem much more attractive than before.

"Yes, the young master and his older brother." He sat them down in a very beautiful lounge. Naruto nodded in thanks for the two gaping girls and sat down roughly on a royal blue couch, throwing his head back with a sigh.

"Ino look at this!"

"You're lucky forehead..."

"I know aren't I! This guy is loaded!"

"But what if he is some old guy..."

"Yuck! Then I'd have to..." Naruto looked up as their annoying girl talk stopped and swallowed his breath for the third time that day. Art was at the door, he bowed deeply before moving out of the way and letting a tall raven into the room. _'Definitely not some old guy' _Sakura thought as she bowed deeply to the man who returned the gesture in half earnest before slipping gracefully into a seat.

"Good evening Ms. Haruno" he spoke, his voice was dark but more magnetic than scary "I am the Itachi Uchiha, the master of this house. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to ask your company to wait outside. I need to discuss privet matters about my younger brother." Sakura nodded and looked at Ino with a meaningful glance. Ino nodded and was surprised to find the other blond already at the door. Itachi glanced at him with something close to interest in his expressionless brown eyes, before letting them harden again as the door closed.

"Man Sakura's so lucky! Her parents sure know how to pick 'em!" Ino chirped as Art lead them to another room. Naruto nodded mutely, deep in his thoughts. _'That guy...I could swear his eyes looked almost red' _Art left the room with a small glance to the blond, his smile small as he saw the blond musing over the young master.

Naruto was still in his thoughts after an hour passed and Ino excused herself to find a bathroom. He didn't eve stir when the room door opened and another raven, shorter than the first, entered the room. The younger raven smirked in appreciation for how beautiful the blond looked, looking out of the window with his beautiful blue eyes glazed over in thought. The raven licked his lips. _'Itachi has great taste...' _he thought as he crossed the room to the still thinking boy.

Naruto's eyes widened as a soft pale hand stroked his cheek softly and turned sharply to meet the dark-gray owner. Said owner smirked a little wider "Hello..." he exhaled seductively, lowering himself to Naruto's shuddering ear "Uzumaki Naruto."

_TBC_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N: Oh god it's so long! My brain hurts (I really should eat those candies anymore...). I'd like to point some things out though before I continue any further than this. **_

_**One: Sorry it seems like a bunch of dabble but, Naruto had to meet Sasuke in this first chapter darn it and he did.**_

_**Two: 50,000 yen is like equivalent to 4,900 (Somewhere around that) in U.S. Dollars if I'm wrong, please tell me so I don't look like an idiot with this first story.**_

_**Three: Hee hee hee...Forehead is a super model...that made me giggle a lot. I made her a generic anime fighter game character.**_

_**Four: If anyone can get who's speaking at the start by this point (the italics) I will give you a cookie and sasunaru/narusaru gone wild for free. (Lol).**_

_**Thanks for reading this first chapter and tell me what you think people. I can't make this enjoyable unless you tell me what you like. **_

_**Souriyu19**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Damn you, Sasuke! Give me back my damn yaoi! I know that the show Naruto is not my property but the property of Studio Perrot, Tv Tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto but I can't help it. This story was made (literally) for you!**_

_**This story contains: Mild confusion, Mild language, Shounen Ai, Yaoi , extreme bouts of mood swings, Itachi being a caring older brother (Oh my G--!), sad attempts at humor, crazy girls, sexy boys, Naruto being really really smart and contrite, sexy boys, OC's (Minor), author add, adorable Uchiha kids, sexy boys, mean Uchiha parents, death of Uchiha parents and sexy boys...**_

_**Damn you yaoifix and your addicting banner!**_

_**Yes I'm that lazy.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Crimson Romance_

_Hot and Cold Prince_

_A simple gate to heaven...Is all I could ever ask for. All a worthless wretch like me...could ever ask for. I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry Father. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...I'm sorry! Please just take me from here. I can't bear their tears. I can't bear it..._

_._._._

Itachi Uchiha sat idly twirling a glass of golden liquid in his hands. A fire raged on behind him as a storm blew and tore apart the world outside of his home but he paid it no heed, his mind far from the world right now. The blaze of red and gold that warmed him cast a odd glow on his lustrous pale skin and silky black strands but his eyes, although they burned with the fire and passion of the fire in front of them, seemed lifeless, cold and dead. A silent butler watched from a distance, eyes sweeping over the young Uchiha with great empathy.

"Sir, Dinner is re--"

"Hn." It was always the reply; the blond butler shiver slightly as temperature in the room dropped from that comment. The boy sounded just like his father. Yellow-hazel eyes glazed over as he thought about the child he had known a long time ago. The child that clung and loved him like the youngest Uchiha had...so long ago. _'If it wasn't for them...' _the thought spurred out to the servant _'If it wasn't for them it'd still be...' _So deep was the man in his thoughts that he didn't notice his young master rising to stand in front of him.

Itachi had always admired the man in front of him: long blond hair that was longer in the front than in the back and tied off at the ends like a girl would have it, a slender body that was lethal as well as feminine covered in soft, pale skin and to top it off the most exotic eyes he had ever seen.

This man never seemed to age, never seemed to tire or to be cross with him. It was odd, yet comforting. This man was his greatest friend. The butler seemed to notice Itachi's closeness as the young master was done with his scrutiny and gasped. Itachi just grunted. "I'd like some chamomile tea." was all he said as he left the room, smirking to himself as he felt the yellowish-hazel eyes following him.

The rain made the raven's head numb as he walked through corridor after corridor in search of the library that was more like a study room when his father was still alive. The constant beating of the water on the window, the light thunder that lit up the sky, lit up the world stirred something in this lone raven. Memories he would rather forget started to assault his mind. He stumbled, chest heavy and constricting as he struggled to breathe. He closed his eyes, his brown eyes that he had taken so long to gain and focused, focused hard on something else.

But it still reverberated through his mind.

That _thing's_ voice...over and over again.

A flash of thunder hit the sky right as Itachi screamed, eyes blazing red as he looked to the ceiling in uncouth rage. His screams became louder as the redness in his eyes glowed brighter. Soon every maid and ever butler came to his aid as he started to thrash. Maids gasped is horror as one of the butlers heads flew at the wall, but didn't dare leave the young master as he lay thrashing in confusion and pain. "Sasuke! _Sasuke! Please! I won't let him do this! I won't! You won't do it to him!" _Itachi screamed as his nails became longer along with his canines. An inhuman growl escaped him as black marking crept up his skin.

A howl resounded through the entire estate, waking a twelve year old Sasuke from a restless sleep. His maid came bustling in, a look of pure horror and awe marring her gentle, mothering features. "The...the young...the young master..." she panted out.

Another howl, closer this time shattered the air along with the screams of countless maids. "You...Young master! Rise! Rise young master and hide!" She screamed as she heard footsteps and more screaming. Sasuke sat stalk still, his eyes not believing what his ears were hearing. _"I won't let you do it! I won't let you! Sasuke!" _Itachi's voice never sounded so...so inhumane. He was freighted...yes, but for the life of him couldn't get his small legs to move.

The door opened suddenly and Sasuke almost screamed himself at what greeted him. His brother...yes...it was...his bro...brother. His eyes burned like the devil as a tail swayed languidly behind him. Ears were perched in his brother's pretty mane of raven hair that was unbound and caressing his shoulders. His hands were clawed and covered in blood, the blood making his pale skin radiate with an even more horrible aura.

Sasuke's eyes really caught on the black markings marring his brother skin; they went up from his clawed hands and stopped at the bicep. Some sprouted from his neck but the most horrific one was _in_ his _eyes_. Francesca looked frantically between her young master and the new young master of the house and a panic roused in her as Itachi made to move toward her, grabbing her neck and hoisting her up far off the ground. Her piercing screams broke Sasuke out of his trance "Brother! Brother please!" He cried, finally rising from the bed to come to Itachi's side and grab his useless hand.

Itachi snarled, a sound that shocked Sasuke to the very core but he persisted, beating on his brothers side with his small hands and crying. Itachi only tightened his grip on the elderly maid, blazing crimson boring eyes into her own green ones unblinking. "Itachi please! Please stop" Sasuke screamed, falling to his knees as he closed his eyes and began to cry. Green eyes shot open as the grip around her neck loosened gradually until she was falling to the ground. She clutched her neck as the pain raced to her whole body, coughing a little as she struggled to regain her breath back.

Sasuke was still sobbing as Itachi eventually returned to normal, pale lids shutting and eyes rolling back as he fainted dead away. Sasuke heard the thump and stared wide-eyed at his brother, who was sleeping quiet peacefully. His tears didn't stop as his maid gathered him in his arms, hugging him close and whispering things to him to make him feel better. His eyes never left his brother, who lay pale as a ghost, sleeping peacefully after his brutal rampage.

That night Sasuke didn't sleep a wink, preferring to stay up and look over Itachi instead. His maid had tried several times, to no avail, to coax her young master into his sheets and to leave the older young master in her care but each time rewarded her with a fierce glare and a silence that was as thick as morning fog. She soon fell quiet, watching silently as the younger master took care of his brother. That was the first time Sasuke had seen the fruit of their father's project.

The juggernaut killing machine overflowing with so much power.

The project lovingly called, W.O.L.F.

His maid left him sometime during the night, coughing and sputtering from her experience with the Itachi's iron grip. Sasuke stared at nothing, hand constantly running through Itachi's hair as he engrossed himself in his thoughts, all thoughts that were centered around what an asshole his father was for doing this to his beloved brother. A rustling sound in the room hardly made him flinch, but the sudden pressure on his mouth and throat didn't give him enough time to scream as his eyes slid shut.

The blond butler looked remorsefully at the sleeping beauty that was Itachi Uchiha before kissing his eyelids softly. He gathered up the small twelve year old in his arms and quickly crossed the room before the boy could sense the distress from his brother's surprise earlier.

He opened the large window and disappeared into the rainy night, just as Itachi woke up and caught the faint outlines of his coattails. Brown eyes narrowed in anger and his body started to shiver. _'You won't get away' _echoed through his mind as he collected himself quickly and left after the man, the window closing softly after he was gone.

_._._._

_Back to the present._

_._._._

Sapphire eyes were wide as he stared into the dark-gray eyes of his admirer, which were now undressing him subtly. The pale hand on his cheek was making his blood boil and burn, a soft flush covered his cheeks. Gray eyes absorbed all of this, shining with mirth and amusement as the flush started to spread. The raven rubbed the baby-soft cheek of the blond and shivered _'What nice skin you have...' _His eyes glazed over as thoughts filled his head of the _other _places that were just as soft but, those were cut short by a hard fist that implanted itself into his jaw.

The force of the punch, along with him being caught off guard, knocked him well out of the doors and into the hall, right in front of the cherry mahogany stairs. Sasuke caught the ground with his hands and feet as he crouched; skidding to a halt. Naruto ran out, ripping his dress shirt off and wiping his cheek as he threw it far away. Sasuke just licked the blood off his lips, smirking dangerously. He straightened into a stand and Naruto had to fight some drool punching at his lower lip. This man, this pale, cocky asshole wasn't half bad looking Naruto thought as he stared at the tight black-jeans, ripped in various places and hugging to the pale skin of the man's legs like a second skin.

The shirt was a black, long sleeved turtleneck that cut off at above the bellybutton and reveled creamy pale skin confined in fishnet. The shoes, Naruto noticed, were stylishly made weights that exceeded about 100 kilos, the same kind that his friend Kiba wears to enhance his speed. He swallowed in anticipation; this is what he wanted not some girl and her playthings.

He kicked off the expressive shoes Tsunade bought for him and changed his posture into a fighting stance. He heard the raven scoff softly before he was charging at him, fist missing his torso by a hair. "You know..." called the silky vice from right behind him, Naruto swept his foot down, trying to knock the man off balance but found a weight on his arms as the man used him for leverage and then those weighted shoes repeatedly as the man dealt blows without a single falter.

"...there's no harm in just admiring." Naruto hoisted himself to his feet, smiling wickedly as he brushed off the cotton brunt orange, long sleeved shirt. He hated the shirt because it exposed his neck since it was off the shoulders, but it was the only one he had that he could wear under that stupid dress shirt. Sasuke licked his lips again; Itachi had _really _good taste. Naruto charged again only to be knocked on his face as Sasuke moved behind him with lightening fast speed.

He growled as he rose to all fours; Sasuke whistled. _'Such a nice ass as well...' _his thoughts happily sent him as the blond pinned him. He smirked at their positions "Shouldn't I be on top?" This made the blond blush and Sasuke took the chance to flip them over, tanned hands trapped above the blonds head as he leaned down dangerously close to Naruto's mouth "That's better." Ino picked that moment to come out of the bathroom, drying her hands on some perfumed paper as she walked down the grand staircase and right into the hall where Naruto lay.

Naruto watched; mortified as Ino squeaked and he just died when the man on top of him smirked and caught his lips in a soft kiss. Words wouldn't be enough to describe the thousands of things that were burned into Naruto's body as his eyes slipped shut and his lips parted, letting in the raven's willing tongue. It was only when he needed air, and when Ino cried 'Holy shit' and snapped a picture, did he throw the man off him and punch him for good measure. Sasuke took the punch with a wicked smirk, his lips still tingling from the blond's kiss.

Naruto covered his burning lips with a hand, blush lighting up his face like a Christmas tree as he stared at the raven. Said raven stood, moving behind the blond to help him to his feet and taking the blond's hand, kissing it softly "Nice to finally meet you, I am Uchiha Sasuke" he drawled in a voice that had both Naruto and Ino squirming a bit. A small, heavenly chuckle snapped Naruto out of what ever phase he had fallen pray too and suddenly Sasuke found the most intense but _sensual _glare pointed his way as the blond grabbed his hand back roughly.

"How the hell do you know me?" he said lowly, voice almost to a growl. Sasuke shivered a bit, eyes dancing in mirth still.

"Dobe." Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"What did you call--"

"Enough." A voice called. Sasuke turned slightly as an aging woman, about 40 or so Naruto gathered, made her way carefully down the steps. In the blink of an eye Sasuke was there, holding out his arm for her to take as he helped her the rest of the way.

"Ms. Francesca..." Naruto's eyes widened as his voice took on a concerned tone "...I was coming back. I just wanted to see what all the noise was..." he glanced at Naruto then locked his eyes on the aging woman's green ones "...and I happened to find the loveliest blond angel sitting all alone in one of the foyers." Naruto blushed and bristled as the raven stared back at him adoringly.

"She is quite lovely Sasuke..." The raven sweat dropped as they crossed the final stair and his maid walked over to Ino.

"Mr. Francesca--"

"Such long hair and her eyes are like the cloud-ful sky. Such warm eyes..." Ino blushed.

"Ms. Francesca..."

"Itachi has very good taste! So you're Sakura dear?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Who is Sakura? Ms. Francesca I was talking about the boy, Naruto." Said boy tensed and glared hard at the raven but the raven brushed it off. Ms. Francesca's eye lit up like the Vegas strip as she took int Naruto's appearance.

"Even better..." she sighed "...such eyes child and your skin! Surely it's not natural!?" Naruto nodded bashfully.

"Yeah...it is" he said lamely as she became a little mother-hen; poking and pinching him and even tickling him to make him laugh, something Sasuke appreciated very nicely. Itachi's voice broke the little merry encounter though.

"So...my choice is out, little brother?" Itachi said softly, his voice rushing over the room like soft velvet. Sakura peeked out from behind Itachi and her mind mentally screamed as she looked at the smaller raven flicking the small blond's forehead.

"You mean you didn't pick him?" Sasuke asked as he smirked at the bristling blond. Itachi raised an eyebrow, he hadn't seen his brother's eyes dancing like that in so long.

"No I didn't, I picked Ms. Haruno here." He said as he gestured to the pink-clad super model who was blushing and looking down at her feet almost bashfully. Sasuke snorted and turned away.

"I take it back...you have horrible taste Itachi..." Sasuke said jokingly. Sakura was crushed, Sasuke just outright rejected her, and in front of Ino and everyone else too. A pain filled her stomach as she looked at the beautiful man beside her then the his sexy younger brother.

"I...Uchiha...Uchiha-san." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her and she stammered a bit more "You...You don't...find me..."

"No." he said, it was clipped, cold, and blunt. Sakura felt her heart breaking. He didn't even want to get to know her. Naruto watched the whole encounter with wide eyes and frowned _'That pompous bastard' _he thought as he walked up to the younger Uchiha and slapped him.

The sound resounded through the whole room and Sasuke stared at the wall shocked. "You're an asshole..." Naruto growled, blue eyes blazing with anger "How could you just turn her down like that! You don't even know her! For all you know she could be a really good person but..." Naruto found himself being cut off by blazing red eyes locked in a glare so hot it could put hellfire to shame.

"What would you rather me say, Naruto..." The little blond shiver harshly at his name; even though the man was hissing, he couldn't help biting his lip in pleasure "I could have did what countless other heartless men do and told her to 'fuck off' but I was polite about it. Do you even realize how many women my brother has coming here to marry someone they don't know, love, or care about?" Naruto's knees buckled but Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that what I was doing wasn't helping?"

"No, I'm saying that after a while I became a little disgusted with the idea of being wed to a woman or anyone for that matter," a meaningful look to Naruto "that was forced to marry because of something like this." Itachi nodded, turning to Sakura and bowing softly.

"I offer my sincerest apologies Ms. Haruno..." he said softly, monotonous "I fear I cannot go through with this if it is not my brother's wishes. I'm sorry to have disturbed you and your family." Sakura blushed as the elder Uchiha rose.

"It...it's umm...no problem..." She said, bowing slightly in return. Her heart didn't know whether to be crushed by the rejection or swoon at the silky voice of her host. She motioned to Ino who nodded to Naruto and made her way to the door.

Naruto made to move and the youngest Uchiha looked remorseful for a while as he let them go, though he ogled Naruto's slack covered ass until the the blond stopped. Sasuke had no time to breathe as those endless blue eyes looked back at him with hate, anger and-- _'Hope to see you again soon too, Dobe.' _He smirked and the small blond glare softened; still shutting the door roughly as if in anger.

"Little brother..." Sasuke turned a little ways back as Itachi came behind him and lightly poked him. Sasuke bristled _'Why does he always do that?' _Itachi's face remained neutral as his brother glare up at him but Sasuke could tell the cold bastard was laughing at him in his mind. He turned away to walk under the grand staircase and out of two white glass doors, turning as the blond did and glaring. Itachi shook his head softly walking up the grand staircase not to be seen for the rest of the day.

Sasuke took a heavy breath of air as he made his way out to the back maze. He didn't know why the confusing thing calmed him like it did, then again he didn't know why he was compelled to act so forward toward the cute little blond. _'Cute...I just thought he was cute...'_ Sasuke opened his eyes and narrowed them.

He had never shown a shred of kindness to any one outside of the mansion after he was kidnapped. He'd always be very cold outside his heaven, especially to the girls who came to marry him on request from his over worried and over pompous brother. Sasuke bit his lip softly, thinking about how much of an idiot he was to practically act like a hormonal teenager to the blond. _'But he was cute...'_ at this thought a picture of the blond in a hibernation chamber crossed his mind and made his blood run icy.

_'It couldn't be...' _a pale hand on his shoulder crushed his thoughts as he grasped it quickly and tightly making it owner squeak. He glared at the beautiful man with something that promise a swift and painful death if he didn't speak quickly. The man in question only smiled softly, baring his small canines "Uchiha-san, who was the cute blond?" He cooed knowingly, silver eyes dancing excitedly.

"None of you bu-"

"Tell me or I'll tell Uchiha-sama where you go in the dead of night." He smiled as he master growled menacingly and his eyes flashed with some flickers of red.

"Why do you want to know?" he said in monotone to hide the fact that he was enraged, the boy smiled at his handiwork.

"So I can spy on him of course!" He said like it was the obvious thing in the world to do.

Sasuke deadpanned the other raven "Why would you spy on him, Karas?"

"Because he is one of us, no?" Sasuke turned fully to the man behind him. His raven was layered and razored giving him the appearance of a bird or a feral cat, sliver eyes turned up into little U's as he looked at the raven with mirth shining in his odd eyes, soft pink lips and a black tribal tattoo running from under his eyes to his cheek completed the picture of Sasuke's clever and annoying body guard Karas.

Karas continued to stare at his young master as he faded into thought, eyes gleaming wickedly but concernedly for his younger master. The blond he had seen walking out with the pink-clad girl and the famous singer Ino was more than 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous.' Something struck him as odd when he saw the beauty leave until he stopped admiring the blond and actually took a good look at him. The whisker marks on his cheek, to be exact.

Karas could have sworn his heart jumped out of his leather clad chest as he saw the blond's eyes. They sparkled with the intensity of the sky's deepest, darkest secrets yet flickered with the pure crimson of a human's fresh blood. He hadn't seen eyes like that since-- "He was a body guard for the model, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said softly as he removed himself from the bodyguard's intrest.

Just as the young Uchiha made it to the entrance of the 'White Rose' maze, Karas' keen ears picked up something that made his smirk twice as dark but one degree warmer "Hurt him and I will kill you Karas." The leather-clad raven smirked with glee, eying the Uchiha until the only thing he could see was a black dot. He smiled wide, eyes glowing softly and canines flashing playfully as he turned to enter the house again. Sasuke groaned as he heard the bodyguard's last words echoing through his back yard.

"Hai Uchiha-san"

_._._._

_With Naruto_

_._._._

A chestnut door opened with a loud 'bang!' as a blond stumbled in with tons of bags and papers. He wobbled a bit before steadying and closing the door with his foot. Stumbling into the kitchen, he dropped the bags and sighed, sapphire eyes dimming slightly. A bark and a soft yip alerted him that the animals knew he had come home and the tearing of bags alerted him that the animals also knew he went shopping. _'Smarts ass dog...Smart ass fox...' _He mused as the fox took out the red, squeaky ball he bought for him and the dog took the steak bone.

Tan legs wobbled unsteadily before the blond found himself on the floor. He was tired from running the whole day like an idiot to spend his money on essentials, frustrated at Baa-chan for sticking him with _her paperwork _again, and even more tired from the ride back home after the bastard turned his charge down.

He should be happy the mission was so easy and he was rewarded handsomely but all he could think about was that pale, dark, sexy raven that had not only fought him, insulted him and and him blush like a shy schoolgirl, but who had also stolen his first kiss. As the tawny dog named Kaji licked his cheek and the odd white fox named Yuki licked his neck, his mind replayed the kiss in his mind. '_The bastard had really soft lips' _ he thought with a sigh, eyes glazing over as his fingers caressed his lips again.

Naruto was in no way a sap or a girlish man, in fact, many men who have found him attractive that attempted the same feat as the raven were promptly beat to within and inch of their lives and left for dead by a beautiful but pissed blue eyed angel. He hated when people mistook him for a kid but he absolutely _**loathed **_any person, no matter how fucking attractive, that treated him like a girl. But the raven...

Necessarily the raven didn't treat him like a girl. He fought him (the blond winced as he felt the weighted feet all over again), glared at him, even insulted him with that stupid Dobe name. In fact, had a total stranger been watching and the raven hadn't been touchy feely with him they could have passed as best friends or rivals. Naruto's heart sped up, though, as his mind replayed the soft voice the raven used when he called him an angel.

Naruto could still see his eyes...those enigmatic black eyes. He shook his head roughly _'This is what I get from hanging out with a pink-haired super model and her blond singer friend' _he mused with a smile as he picked himself up. "Alright you smart ass animals, stop tearing up my hard earned money." he said with a small laugh in his voice as the dog and fox tore threw the paper bags with vigor, enjoying them as much as their toys.

Naruto sat up to pry them apart when a familiar tune reached his ears,

_'Stop...listen...'_

The blond's face lit up the whole street as he smiled and quickly drew his phone, cutting off the techno beat as it began to vocalize again "Hey Gaara!"

"_Naruto? It's me Temari." _He smiled even wider at the alluring voice of Gaara's older sister.

"Hi Temari! To whom do I owe the pleasure" She giggled softly and Naruto could hear Gaara asking her to give him his phone.

"_My little brother himself. He said he was calling you and I wanted to talk but you know how he can be..."_ the blond was sure his blonde companion was smirking _"...I just got back from France last night but I called earlier and got your voice mail--"_

"Oh yeah. I was on a mission!" Temari made a noise.

"_Is that so?" _Naruto stuck out his tongue, forgetting she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I got 50,000 yen for it" a sound like the phone dropping, then some shuffling.

"_Good for you Naruto! I can't wait until you pay me back everything you owe for the wardrobe I made for you..." _Naruto's mouth dropped open as his eyes twitched.

"Tem-chan! That was for my birthday! You said it--"

"_Relax spazz...I was kidding. But I do want you to treat us to dinner in honor of my return big shot." _Naruto sighed in relief, then huffed.

"You're so mean..." he said in a cute, childish voice.

"_I know. Isn't it great." _She said as she laughed _"I'm giving you to Gaara now..."_

"Bye Temari." Naruto sighed.

"_Ja." _some shuffling later and the red-head's cool voice floated into Naruto's ear _"Hello Naruto."_

"Hiya Gaara! What's up?" A sigh and then a sharp intake of breath.

"_I'm going to kill Temari and hang Kankuro..." _The red-head said calmly, Naruto sighed.

"The usual."

"_The usual." _The dark voice repeated, a door closing on his end _"How are you? I heard you got another mission..."_

"Yeah! A really good one so you pretty much know I'm fine." Naruto chirped.

"_..." _There was a sigh and a muffled mummer of a 'lack of people skills' after an awkward silence.

"I guess I'll call you tomorrow or something..."

"_Alright, goodbye Naruto." _Gaara said softly, his voice airy and far away.

"Bye Gaara." Naruto said, his voice also soft and airy. The blond sighed again as the line went dead and the phone fell from his ear; by then, the sky had turned a fiery mixture of orange, purple and red. Sapphire eyes gazed distantly at the hue of sunset, a sudden sadness shining in the endless depths.

Again, unconsciously, tanned fingers grazed the pink full lips, the burning from the kiss still lingering. Tears started to pour out of his eyes, something he also didn't notice as he stared into the waning sun-lit sky. Sliver eyes watching from the shadows caught the tears shining from the beauty's eyes and, oddly enough, a smirk lit up a feline mouth. _'Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san,' _he tsked in his thoughts as he watched the blond forlorn expression, the expression a lot like the withering day _'To have such a beauty makes me jealous...' _

The eyes watched as the blond blinked and stared at the tears with mixed emotions before rising and going places the eyes would rather not follow, but the ears will confirm as a shower. Naruto stood under the warm spray of the shower completely lost, eyes watching the blue-green ceiling as the spray drenched his entire body. The tears kept falling, mixing with the warm water flowing down his tan body. He shivered slightly, even though the water was at it's warmest, at the chill that raced down his spine.

_'I'll...I'll get...I'll get you out...don't worry...' _

He blinked the tears away, willing his thoughts to stop before _it _happened. The steam around his body began to rise as he struggled to control his thoughts. His eyes closed, self receding into mind as he willed the feeling to stop, his heart to stop beating so fast, and, most importantly, the image of _that place_ and _that boy _to leave his thoughts. "I...I don't want this..." he whispered quietly, unaware of water's now scorching temperature.

"I don't..." flames licked the water, all of which hit his body and turned to steam.

"I won't..." the small sink mirror started to crack from the heat.

"...want...this..." was the final whisper before his mind black out, the last sound was of his fire alarm and his pet's erratic barking.

_TBC_

_**A/N: I would apologize for the lateness of this chapter but I don't apologize so this is the closest you'll get unless I eat the candy again (some one put that stuff in my drinks I swear).**_

_**I'd like to take this time to thank quiet a few people who have read, reviewed, favorited, or even story alerted this story in it's very first chapter:**_

_**Arigato Gozaimasu** (If this is wrong pleas tell me) **to:**_

_**durkheim, Anime Yaoi Fangirl, FrostPrincessxX, Ivy, dragonfire04, lovette, KoTenshi, Captain, Apothos, Sprig, Fox Ability and Minxmessenger.**_

_**I thank you very much for your criticism and dedication to at least review the story. I'd also like to give you guys some cake but uhh (looks over at the crazy woman eating the cake and sweat-drops) I really don't want to go to jail for murder XD. **_

_**ADD mention one: I'm sorry that made OC's but they are necessary to the plot. I think only Karas will make you angry though but other than that I like OC's from time to time and I hope they amuse you too.**_

_**ADD mention two: Wow the kitty can lift a lot (Calls Sasuke a kitty because he acts like a pompous brat at times...) and don't worry about the way Sasuke acts and how girlish Naruto is.**_

_**ADD mention three: Still haven't figured the italics out yet? I'll have to keep my prizes then.**_

_**Read, review or even alert the story so I can know your interested. Also, please tell me about any errors. This story and me depend on your satisfaction okay. **_


	3. AN: Not chapter 3

A/N: This is not a chapter and...fuck me I didn't want to do this but I'm going to have to. It's been taking to long (I know I know) but I just wanted to let you guys know that my laptop it...well...you know those things your parents have that your supposed to live with but their not pets and they look like you? Yeah well one of the male assholes spending the hard earned money took my laptop and plugged some Mp3 he got off the ground into my thing and now my baby has a virus...ugh. Why the hell...never mind. As soon as my baby gets fixed (or I get a stable comp) I will be posting the story but until then (the only effing story I have...thanks so much you flab of meat!) Crimson romance will be put on hold.

I ask that you wait patiently until I can get the next chapter up.

Souriyu19

P.S: (Gawd I want to kill that bastard...)


End file.
